the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jalius Rascaldream
Jalius Rascaldream is a rock gnome beguiler. Personality Jalius is a smart, sophisticated gnome who is well-read and extremely articulate. Jalius is upbeat and always has a friendly (fake or not) smile. He is helpful to those who need advice and those who need his services. He has a knack for getting his way but he is selective in which issues he wants to push. He tends to be the sort who likes to work... "behind the throne" as the saying goes. He rarely likes to confront his enemies. Instead he likes to resort to intrigues, plots, and general side-stepping. He uses his innate magical talents to augment his abilities of speaking Appearance Jalius is often found wearing various styles of business suits, especially when he is running his small bazaar. He has a small container (think like a pocket watch size container) attached to the waistband of his suspenders and tucked into his pocket. When he is on the road, he wears a leather vest over a loose shirt and breeches that fall to mid-calf. He wears soft-sole shoes that help muffle any sound he'd make sneaking around. The breeches are held up by a pair of belts, off which a couple pouches hung from. Background Jalius was the sixth out of thirteen children. Jalius's father was a merchant and his mother was a teacher. From a young age, Jalius was taught the power of knowledge, and the power of money. When he was old enough to go to school, he excelled at his studies. He studied everything from mercantilism to politics to spellcasting to even rogue skills. He used the drive that his mother and father had given him to always outdo himself whenever he could. When he graduated, he had learned the art of deceptive magic, the silver-tongue of a con-artist, and the bargaining power of a merchant. After he graduated, Jalius opened up his first business. It was only a small shop, and he only sold mundane items, but it was his first none the less. He made some decent coin in the first couple of months, allowing him to expand the wares he could sell. Not long after that, he had several contracts with a few small adventuring parties. These contracts typically stated that the parties could buy (or order if Jalius didn't have it in stock) equipment and other items on credit in return for his choice, on a scaling rate (i.e. The better they did, the more profit he made), of items the groups brought back. Pretty soon, he began dabbling in adventuring himself. He took an odd variety of jobs, often selling off any left over wares from the job. As time went by, he took on more and more sophisticated jobs. From theft to persuasion to spying, Jalius has done it all. He slowly garners reputation amongst certain circles about his reliability and his abilities. Jalius also opened up a small road-side bazaar shop that he carries around in his "handy haversack." He takes certain things that he acquires from his travels and sells them at fair price to those who are interested in paying. Gnome Traits *As a Small creature, a gnome gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but he uses smaller weapons than humans use, and his lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. *Low-Light Vision *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against illusions. *Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against illusion spells. *+1 racial bonus on attack rolls against kobolds and goblinoids. *+4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. *+2 racial bonus on Listen checks. *+2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks. *Spell-Like Abilities: 1/day—speak with animals (burrowing mammal only, duration 1 minute). 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation. Caster level 1st; save DC 14. Category:Rock gnomes Category:Beguilers Category:Inhabitants of Westgate